


Sweet Little Castiel

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 22:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16921341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It was supposed to be a quick hunt, just take out a witch.  But it turned into more than that when you favorite angel gets himself turned into a toddler.





	Sweet Little Castiel

You moved silently through the front of the house.  Somewhere in here was a suburban witch who was using her magic to kill past lovers with exceptional cruelty.  The last victim was tore apart from the inside out.  They literally had to mop up the remains.  Sam had caught wind of the case and the next thing you knew, all four of you were gearing up for the hunt. 

 

Sam and Dean took the back of the house while you and Castiel took the front.  It was your hopes to cut her off in the middle and take her out quickly, but as was the norm, life decided to rub salt into your wound.  You turned a corner and were hit with something.  It looked like a frying pan.  You couldn’t be sure, but you knew it hurt.

 

You heard Castiel call out your name as you collapsed on the floor.  There was some sounds of quick steps and the boys arriving, then some weird noises.  You looked up to see Sam and Dean pinned to a wall by the witch’s magic and Castiel coming from behind.  Before he reached her, though, she turned her attention to you.  With a sickly smile she began to speak in tongues and held up her hand. 

 

“No!”  Castiel called out.  All you could see was his trench coat as he stepped in front of you, protecting you from the witch’s spell.  There was a blinding light, a high pitched scream, and then silence.  It was earie.  All the commotion, and then nothing.

 

You looked up to see a smoldering pile of dust where the witch was standing.  Dean was next to it, obviously having gotten free from her as her attention was on you.  You then looked down to the pile of clothes in front of you. 

 

“Cas?”  You asked as you looked around.  Only a big pile of his suit and trench coat was left.  “Cas!”  You called out louder as you moved to stand. 

 

You froze when you heard a sound and saw the pile of clothes shift.  You glanced up to Dean and saw the worry in his eyes.  Whatever the witch wanted to do, she accomplished it.

 

The clothes flew away as you dug through them to find what became of Castiel.  Was he a frog?  Toad?  Weird pile of goo? 

 

You gasped when you realized the result.  You pushed away his button-up shirt to reveal a mess of black hair and beautiful blue eyes.  “C-Cas?  Is that you?” 

 

The little boy, no more than two, turned and looked at you with tear filled eyes.  A couple fell down his flushed cheeks as he reached out his arms to you and began to cry. 

 

“Oh, no!  No, no, no, no, no, no!.”  You reached over and pulled the shirt around him, trying to cover his nakedness.  “Don’t cry, please don’t cry.”  After you had him wrapped up in the shirt, you pulled him over into your arms.  You looked up to the astonished faces of Sam and Dean and gave them a pleading look.  “What are we going to do?!” 

 

Little Castiel began crying harder into you as he gripped your shirt, trying to nuzzle himself into your neck.  He was so tiny.  His hands would have fit in your palm, his head reached about to yours as you sat on the floor.  The sound of his crying and the desperate pulls on your shirt broke your heart.  You wrapped your arms around him a bit tighter and began rubbing his back. 

 

“Shh, it’s okay.”  Sam knelt down while you tried to console him and started picking up the extra bits of clothes.  Dean was wondering around the room, obviously looking for some spell book or something.

 

He threw up his hands after a few minutes.  “There is no book.  Maybe we have something back at the bunker that can help.” 

 

“We should get going.”  Sam gave you a sad look.  “It will be safer to get him back there while we figure it out.” 

 

All you could do is nod.  Sam was right.  The only thing you could do now is look for a counter-spell and hope that this would either wear off or could be reversed.  You pulled back from Cas and tried to fix him up, pushing his hair out of his face and wiping his tears away.  “It’s going to be okay, we will fix this.  I promise.”  You couldn’t contain your smile as the little boy nodded and wiped his eyes on his arm. 

 

You wrapped him up again in the shirt and followed it with the trench coat.  It was freezing outside and you wanted to keep him warm.  You also knew how much adult Cas liked the coat and maybe it would give the toddler a bit of comfort. 

 

You carried him back to the Impala as Dean talked with Sam about some things they would need to get in case Cas was stuck like this for a while.  The thought broke your heart.  You would be lying if you said you didn’t have some deep feelings for Castiel, and the thought of him, the adult him, not being around made your heart ache. 

 

But your ache got pushed away as the little Castiel crawled into your lab in the backseat and curled into you, thumb in his mouth. 

 

“Awe, he wuvs you.”  Dean said mockingly from the front seat.  His voice was jokingly but you could see the worry in his eyes.  Cas was Dean’s best friend, and you knew his absence would affect him, just like it would affect you.

 

~

 

 The ride home was silent, except for the soft sound of the radio.  Normally, Dean would have it blasting, but now it was just a soft whisper of sound.  You all stopped at a department store and got some clothes, pullups, and a few other essentials.  People gave weird looks as you carried the small toddler wrapped in adult clothes through the doors, but by the time you left he was in normal clothes for his size.  He was also clinging to a small bumblebee stuffed animal and wrapped up in a blanket. 

 

The rest of the drive was pretty quiet, except the sounds of Cas playing with his bee toy.  He kept making buzzing sounds with it and moving it around in the air like it was flying.  You couldn’t help the ‘aww’ that slipped out each time he did it.  He was just too damn cute. 

 

~

 

Being a hunter never allowed you to think about the idea of motherhood.  But now, here you were, playing mother to the angel of the Lord, Castiel.  The original plan was to have a rotation for watching him.  That way, one person could be researching, one could be resting up, and the third could be with Cas, but that plan went awry on the first shift change.

 

“Alright, Cas.”  You said as you lifted him off the floor.  He giggled as you bounced him on your hip.  You took the first shift of watching over the angel, mainly because he was glued to you when you got back to the bunker, but now you were exhausted and just wanted to rest…time for Dean or Sam to have a turn.

 

You walked into the library as Sam shoved a book away.  “I don’t see anything in there, either.”  He ran a hand through his hair, a sign that he was beginning to get aggravated. 

 

“Hey, how about we switch things up.  You could use a break from research.  Dean, why don’t you start looking, Sam, you take Cas, and I’ll get some rest?”

 

Dean shifted in his seat, grabbing the nearest book and propping it open in his lap.  You hadn’t expected him to comply so easily, but maybe that was because his other option was to babysit the toddler.  Sam stood up and walked over to you, reaching out for Cas. 

 

The transfer went easy enough, Castiel didn’t really even notice that someone new was holding him, but the minute you were out of sight, he started screaming and crying. 

 

“Woah, what happened?”  You yelled out as you came running back in.  Sam was struggling to keep Cas in his arms as the little boy shifted around.  The moment he laid eyes on you he reached out his arms to you.  He tried pushing off of Sam to get away, but luckily the giant had a firm grip.

 

You stepped up and plucked him from Sam’s arms, surprised when Cas’ little arms wrapped around your neck tightly as he cried into your neck.  “What happened?”  You didn’t mean it to sound as angry as it came out, but obviously something went wrong in the ten seconds you were away. 

 

“I don’t know!  He was fine one minute and then he just freaked out.  I don’t think he likes being apart from you.”  Sam responded quickly, hoping you would accept his answer.  “I don’t know, I think he is pretty attached with you.”

 

You couldn’t help the small smile that lit up your face at those words.  The idea that Castiel, even if he was a toddler, was attached to you and wanted to be with you made your heart soar.  You patted his back and looked down at the puffy faced child, “Is that true, little man?” 

 

Castiel gave a little nod before he buried his head back into your neck, still crying.  The part of you that was excited that Cas wanted you with him began to fade away as your tiredness began to settle in.  You had been up for far too long, and entertaining a two year old was hard work.  He was incredibly high energy, probably all his angel mojo. 

 

“Uhh…okay, but I really need some rest, Cas.  Why don’t you play with Sam for a little bit and I’ll be back in a little bit?”  You couldn’t believe it.  You, the great hunter, was reduced to bargaining with a toddler. 

 

“No!”  He shouted before his grip tightened around your neck, quickly becoming uncomfortable.  You were taken by surprise for a moment, that was the first time Cas had spoken since he was changed.

 

“Come on, Cas.  Just for a little bit.”  You tried to pull him away from you, but he clung to tightly.  “Sam…help!” 

 

You heard Dean snicker in the background as Sam moved forward, pulling Castiel’s arms from your neck as he screamed ‘No’ over and over again, sobbing as he did so.  After a few minutes, you were finally free of his clutches and tried to give him a quick smile.  “I’m just going to rest for a couple hours, and then I’ll be right back, okay?”  With a quick pat on his head, you left to go to your room.  Sleep, was all you could think about.

 

Sam watched as you left.  As he figured would happen, the minute Castiel couldn’t see you anymore, he threw an even bigger tantrum.  He was now pushing against Sam, almost hitting him as he kept crying and screaming.  Eventually, he had to put him down on the table to try to contain his flailing limbs.  

 

“Cas, come on!  Knock it off.  She isn’t going anywhere, just to bed.”  Sam could feel the screams wearing on his nerves.  Cas’ now higher pitched voice was making it feel like there were needles in Sam’s brain, hitting all the wrong areas.  How did parents deal with this?  He looked over to Dean for help, only to see that he had put in some headphones and was jamming away to some mullet rock song. 

 

“Cas…stop!”  Sam said as Cas started pushing against his body.  He would have said hitting, but the small child versus Sam…there was no competition.

 

“Back!”  Castiel called out as more tears ran down his face.  His little hands were stretched out to where you had left from, trying to call you back.

 

“Cas, it’s going to be-.”  Before he could finish the sentence, Dean had suddenly gotten up and moved around to face Cas, shoving Sam out of the way.

 

“Do you want me to take you to Riley?”  Dean looked down at the little angel as he spoke.  His voice was gentle, but the tone was demanding.  So demanding, that it made Cas stop screaming, if only for a few moments.

 

“Wiley!”  He called out.  It was cute, Sam thought, that he couldn’t say your name correctly.

 

“Alright, I will take you to her, but you have to lay down and take a nap, alright?”  He waited a moment for the thought to sink into his head, waiting for an answer.  “If you don’t, you are going to come right back out here.” 

 

Castiel looked up at the tall man and nodded.  Sam was in awe how quickly Dean had managed to tame the screaming child, making him wonder if he ever threw tantrums like that when he was little.  Dean swept Cas up into his arms and made his way to your room.  He could only handle so much of the crying.  At least this way, you and Castiel would both get what you want. 

 

“Wiley!”  Cas called out as Dean deposited him on your bed.

 

“The hell, Dean?  I thought Sam was going to watch him?”  You said as you sat up.  The tiny toddler moved quickly to take up residence in your lap.

 

“You seriously couldn’t hear him in here, he was screaming for you, Ri.  Just, let him take a nap with you, okay?”  Before you say anything else, Dean turned away and headed out. 

 

You gave a deep sigh as Cas snuggled into you.  Your eyes met his and you couldn’t help but smile.  He looked so cute with his chubby cheeks and baby blue eyes.  His black hair was even more disheveled then when he was a toddler.

 

“Alright, let’s get you settled.”  It took another ten minutes to get Cas into his little footie pajamas and bundled up, but eventually he was ready for a nap.  You laid on your side and watch Cas as he made a few more buzzing noises before kissing his little bee goodnight.  He even held it out to you to do the same.  “God, you are took cute.”  You kissed the plush toy and then leaned over to kiss his forehead.  “Sweet dreams, Castiel.” 

 

He curled into your side, face buried in your chest as he yawned.  It was only a matter of minutes before he was asleep, and you followed closely behind.

 

~

 

There was something heavy on your chest and around your stomach.  Too heavy for your toddler… you opened your eyes wearily and were met with a shocking sight.  Castiel was curled around you, an arm wrapped around your waist, head buried in your neck, completely naked…and full grown. 

 

You had to stop a small squeal from escaping as you looked down his body.  His pale skin seemed to go on for miles.  You didn’t get to see too much, the sheet hid most of the good bits, but Castiel without a shirt on…that was going to give you some interesting dreams. 

 

As you contemplated how to escape his grasp, you felt him shift beside you and he looked up to you.  “Riley?” 

 

“Yea, Cas.  Welcome back.” 

 

He looked down at his body and then pulled something out from under him, the stuffed bee.  “It appears the spell wore off.  I am grateful for that.” 

 

You chuckled as he stared at the bee with the same look he wore as a child.  He really did like that bee.  “Yea, it’s good to have you back.” 

 

His blue eyes flickered back to you for a moment before he spoke.  “May I keep this?”  He gave the bee a quick little wave.

 

“Uh, sure, Cas…” 

 

“Thank you.”  He pulled the bee close to him before laying his head back against your neck, pulling you closer to him.  “I find that I like this, being close to you.  It makes me feel at ease.” 

 

You were sure your heart was about to beat out of your chest.  A naked Castiel, holding a stuffed bee, saying he wants to be close to you.  What has the world come to?  “Umm…yea.  I figured, is that why you were so clingy as a child?” 

 

“Yes.  I felt a great attachment to you.”  He nuzzled your neck and gave a sigh.  “Could we stay like this for a while?  I find it very relaxing.”  

 

You let out a soft sigh at those words, deciding to let yourself enjoy it.  You leaned down and kissed his forehead before wrapping your arm around him, “We can stay like this as long as you want.” 

 

And that is how you two stayed for the rest of the morning.  Castiel tucked into your body, telling you how you made him feel at ease, comfortable, and cared for, while you ran your hand through his hair and gave him soft kisses on his forehead. 


End file.
